Supplemental funding will permit accomplishment of three valuable objectives. The first and most general objective is to provide a post check on the effectiveness of the Community Controlled Sanctions project. Official crime statistics will be analyzed by computer for the period 1969-1774. The Urban Interview Sample and the Urban observation Battery will be used to determine conditions in Juniper Gardens during the three months following termination of programs sponsored by the Community Controlled Sanctions project.